


Вспомнить всё

by fandom_Noblesse_2018, Shantriss



Series: Мини [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: во время клинической смерти М-21 приходят воспоминания о прошлом. И он хочет воспользоваться этим ещё раз





	Вспомнить всё

– М-21! Ты слышишь меня?! М-21!?  
Голос Тао был первым, что услышал М-21, когда его барабанные перепонки восстановились. Со зрением дела обстояли хуже – перед глазами плыло и раскачивалось, сфокусироваться на чём-то одном не получалось. Ну кто ж знал, что эти твари Союза умеют ещё и взрываться!  
М-21 невнятно промычал в микрофон, что жив, и попытался подняться. Глупое тело не слушалось. Глупое тело стенало от боли и не хотело двигаться. М-21 зарычал. Там его товарищи рискуют собой, а он валяется здесь, как пляжник на курорте. Подняться, надо подняться. Да когда уже заработает эта чёртова регенерация?  
Рядом появился Такео. М-21 даже не заметил, с какой стороны он пришёл – перед глазами до сих пор плыло.  
– М-21! Поднимайся, скорее! Уходим!  
Такео дёрнул М-21 за плечо, помогая встать на ноги, и почти поволок на себе. М-21 пытался хотя бы переставлять ноги, но раны на теле были слишком сильны. Кровь капала под ноги, было холодно, мелко трясло, кровь шумела в ушах и дико хотелось пить. Но даже в таком состоянии он увидел, как к ним наперерез несётся ещё одно чудо науки из Союза. С оружием наперевес.  
– Такео, в сторону!  
М-21 успел толкнуть Такео в сторону, прикрывая. Ещё успел отметить расчертившую его крест-накрест очередь, а после сознание отключилось.

Всё вокруг мутное и нечёткое. М-21 не чувствует ничего, не чувствует боли, страха или сожалений. Он видит комнату – обычную типовую квартиру, но что-то есть в ней… что-то смутно знакомое. Оранжевая занавеска на окне, старый продавленный диван, светлые стены. Есть в этом что-то, отчего щемит сердце. В комнату входит женщина – М-21 не может различить её лицо, он даже не может разглядеть толком фигуру, только её шаги кажутся до боли знакомыми и самыми любимыми в мире. Она улыбается М-21, и ему кажется, что ещё секунда, и он сможет вспомнить – кто она.

М-21 очнулся. Он лежал в лаборатории под капельницей, под знакомый уже писк приборов жизнеобеспечения. В глазах темнело, в горле стоял ком, всё тело будто перекрутили через мясорубку, но в целом он был жив.  
Франкенштейн, в белом халате, но с перепачканными кровью волосами, настраивал капельницу у соседней койки с Тао. Судя по пропитанному кровью халату – Франкенштейн занялся своими подопечными раньше, чем собой.  
– Ты знаешь, почему в самолёте маску нужно сначала надеть на себя, а уже потом на ребёнка? – прохрипел М-21.  
– О! Очнулся! – Франкенштейн повернулся к нему, улыбнулся. Глянул на свой окровавленный халат и поморщился: – Не волнуйся, мамочка умеет дышать без кислорода.  
– Что, правда, что ли? – охренел М-21.  
– Минут двадцать протяну, – пожал плечами Франкенштейн, переписывая показания датчиков к себе в тетрадку.  
– Что с Тао… и что с Такео?! – М-21 вспомнил обстоятельства своей отключки и вскочил. Тело за такие выкрутасы «спасибо» не сказало и мстительно прошило болью по позвоночнику.  
– Жив и в сознании, – ворчливо ответил Франкенштейн, водворяя сбившуюся капельницу на место. – Тао тоже в порядке, я ввёл ему снотворное. С его шилом в жопе при переломах его либо усыплять, либо гипсовать целиком.  
М-21 представил себе загипсованного целиком Тао и заржал, несмотря на боль в рёбрах.  
– Ты пострадал сильнее всего, – продолжил Франкенштейн. – Даже впал в кому на несколько минут. Я успел испугаться, что уже тебя не вытащу, но ты у нас на редкость живучая… личность.  
– Коме? – уточнил М-21 и замер.  
Женщина с неуловимыми чертами лица. Такая… знакомая. Её улыбка, самая тёплая в мире, её шаги, эта оранжевая занавеска на окне…  
– Франкенштейн, я мог словить глюки во время комы?  
– Вполне, – пожал тот плечами. – Сознание у тебя отключилось, а что могло при этом вылезти из подсознания…  
Он не договорил, предлагая М-21 самому представить.  
М-21 закрыл глаза, пытаясь вновь сфокусироваться на образе женщины и вспомнить ещё хоть какие-нибудь детали, но больше ничего не получалось. Только сердце наполнялось странной тёплой тоской.

К следующему бою они оказались готовы намного лучше. Союз после устроенной ему Франкенштейном и молодым Кертье взбучки затаился, давая время всем восстановиться и прийти в себя.  
Правда, кажется, времени Союз тоже зря не терял.  
– М-21, там справа от тебя зелёный чувак, задержи его! Такео! Как только М-21 встанет на позицию – стреляй! Есть, отлично! М-21, Такео, связка 4!  
М-21 резко поднырнул под занесённую для удара руку. И в ту же секунду тело зелёного вспорол десяток разрывных пуль.  
– Отлично! Регис, теперь твоя очередь, построение 10!  
Голос Тао в наушнике был бодр и позитивен. Они теснили Союз по всем фронтам, отгоняя его новодельных монстров от города, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Глубокое древнее волчье чутьё не давало М-21 расслабиться. Волк чуял беду, ворочался в душе, хрипло взрыкивал. М-21 замер, прислушиваясь к рокочущему голосу дикого зверя.  
– Тао! Уводи всех назад!  
Те кусты в стороне не были естественными. Там открытое пространство, но ветви задрались, будто они росли вдоль ограды. Вот что не давало покоя волку.  
– Тао! Под теми кустами что-то есть! Их сюда притащили совсем недавно!  
– Понял тебя! Сканирую! Ну нихуя ж себе!  
Тао, в отличие от М-21, матерился редко. Ещё бы, сболтнёшь что-нибудь не то при детях, а потом объясняешься с Франкенштейном. И раз уж он позволил себе нецензурщину – значит, дело швах.  
– Все, отошли на триста метров минимум! На триста пятьдесят! Там какая-то байда закопана! Не могу с такого расстояния понять, что именно, сейчас посмотрю ближе. М-21, прикрой меня!  
Тао уже подбегал к возможной ловушке, на ходу активируя какие-то свои приборы. М-21 острым оборотничьим слухом услышал, как под ногой Тао что-то щёлкнуло и ушло вниз. Вот чёрт.  
Остановить Тао бы уже не получилось. Он двигался на инерции бега. Оставалось только одно.  
М-21 прыгнул, сбивая Тао с ног на бок, подмял под себя костлявое тело. Вспыхнуло. Как громыхнуло, М-21 уже не услышал.

Люди, много. Они сидят за низеньким столом, смеются и что-то говорят одновременно. Невозможно разобрать слова, невозможно разобрать лица, невозможно даже понять, сколько здесь человек. Но М-21 знает одно – свои. Это ощущение пробирает по спине, отдаётся в сердце. Ему хорошо, радостно среди них просто существовать. Свои что-то выкрикивают, что-то говорят М-21. Нет, его зовут не М-21. Кто-то, кажется, девушка, произносит его имя, но М-21 не слышит. Он пытается разобрать звуки – не получается, но он точно знает, что это имя – именно его. Оно ускользает от сознания, как обрывок сна, но ещё чуть-чуть, и он вспомнит. Произнеси его ещё раз…

– Как можно было быть настолько безалаберным?! Ты что, не увидел на сканере детонаторы?!  
– Они были из пластика! Они почти не отобразились на экране!  
– Если у тебя помехи, зачем было лезть?!  
Франкенштейн был в бешенстве. Он орал, и лучше бы Тао заткнуться и пересидеть бурю. Когда Франкенштейн орёт – то всё, дело швах. Довели. Орёт он редко, но когда срывается – лучше залечь на дно и не отсвечивать. М-21 даже пожалел, что очнулся. Быть бессознательным телом сейчас намного безопаснее. М-21 попытался прикинуться всё ещё обморочным.  
– А ты что творишь, спасатель хренов?! Решил заделаться взрывозащитой?! Два раза подряд одно и то же!  
Не прокатило.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько стоит твоему телу восстановиться после подобных повреждений?! Да у тебя весь спиной мозг в кашу был!  
М-21 прикрыл глаза. На краю сознания билось что-то… что-то знакомое. Он резко вспомнил своё видение. Кто все эти люди?! Почему от них столько щемящих сердце эмоций?! А может быть… может быть они – его прошлое? Его друзья? Они знали его имя, они звали его по имени. Ещё бы немного, и М-21 бы вспомнил. Ещё чуть-чуть…

С того дня М-21 нигде не мог найти покоя. Он прокручивал в голове обрывки воспоминаний, раз за разом, пока они окончательно не затёрлись и не смазались, но он всё равно продолжал силиться вспомнить хоть что-то.  
Но тщетно. Ни в обычном своём состоянии, ни во время тренировок он не смог вспомнить ни крупицы информации. Прошлое было закрыто где-то внутри и, похоже, выходило наружу только на краю его гибели. Но он пробыл в коме слишком недолго, ему не хватило времени, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться сознанием и вытащить воспоминания на поверхность. А значит, ему нужно было достичь такого состояния ещё раз.

Как ни странно, на этот раз Союз был ни при чём. Голову подняли свои же, сеульские товарищи, которых Союз не успел подмять под себя, видимо, не оценив их в должной степени. Тао и Франкенштейн их тоже в должной степени не оценили, за что и расплачивались сейчас.  
Новая группировка решила заявить о себе как можно громче, и начала сразу с химической атаки по площадям. Подключили военных, КСА, РК-4 тоже не смогли остаться в стороне. Они выводили людей из мест заражения, останавливали распространение токсичного газа, как могли. Франкенштейн, покрывшийся Копьём с ног до головы, отправился прямо на базу группировки, и, судя по всему, Копьё сегодня наестся до отвала.  
– Я закончил! Всё чисто! – М-21 ещё раз втянул воздух. Пахло живыми людьми, их потом и страхом, но запах был равномерный, он исходил от предметов. М-21 вывел всех из зоны поражения, даже забившихся под стол детей и отказывающихся открывать престарелых старушек: всех тех, кого не смогли найти военные. Но теперь всё чисто, все останутся живы.  
– Отлично! Помечаю как готовую! – Тао как-то незаметно перехватил на себя командование не только РК-4 и КСА, но и военными. – Всё, теперь уходи оттуда сам. Сейчас к тебе ветром нанесёт этой химии!  
М-21 собрался было отрапортовать о готовности и уйти, но остановился. Эта дрянь вырубает напрочь дыхательную систему. Пара минут – и ты труп. Но М-21 – не обычный человек. И на данный момент у них контролируемая ситуация, и Тао точно знает, где он.  
М-21 снял наушник и раздавил. Оранжевый газ приближался к нему клубящейся стеной. М-21 шагнул ему навстречу.

Вокруг много людей, много ярких пятен, много музыки, смеха, голосов и пахнет чем-то сладким. М-21 сидит на плечах мужчины, он не может рассмотреть его лица, но мужчина – большой, сильный и добрый. М-21 любит его сильно-сильно, как и идущую рядом женщину. Он не может осознать, где находится, всё вокруг заполнено цветными пятнами. Прямо перед ними – разноцветные шары, они огромные и колышутся в воздухе. М-21 очень хочет себе такой, он тянется к ним, и мужчина смеётся, а женщина подходит к шарам и что-то спрашивает. М-21 не слышит её голоса, но чувствует, что она улыбается, она зовёт его по имени…

…Франкенштейн, весь обтянутый тёмно-фиолетовым, несёт его на руках…

М-21 пришёл в себя от пощёчины. Горло саднило так, что хотелось орать, но это только усилило бы боль. Грудную клетку разрывало на куски, и М-21 закашлялся, но от кашля стало так больно, что потемнело и поплыло в глазах.  
Он лежал в лаборатории, в горле – трубка, на лице – кислородная маска. Франкенштейн стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел и молчал.  
Лучше бы орал.  
М-21 стащил с себя маску, трубка выскользнула из горла, от неё к губам потянулась ниточка слюны.  
Франкенштейн посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и, наконец, спросил:  
– Почему остался? Тебя ведь предупредили.  
Слова «Хотел умереть?» остались несказанными, но повисли в воздухе.  
– Я б не сдох, – прохрипел М-21 и снова закашлялся. – Тао знал, где я. Просто я хотел…  
М-21 осёкся. Рассказывать, что он снова хотел довести себя до комы, как-то слишком лично. Но он всё-таки продолжил:  
– Помнишь, ты говорил, что во время комы сознание отключается и выходит бессознательное?  
– Ну.  
Франкенштейн наклонил голову набок.  
– Мне кажется, я начинаю вспоминать. Какие-то обрывки. Ничего конкретного, только эмоции и смутные образы. Но, мне кажется, я начинаю припоминать своё прошлое! – М-21 сел. – Понимаешь, оно всё ещё внутри меня! Мне не нужен Кромбель, чтобы узнать, кто я такой, достаточно просто вспомнить…  
– И для этого надо предпринимать самоубийственные попытки! – Франкенштейн вознёс очи горе. – А меня попросить не мог?  
– Да я и так знаю, что ты меня в любое время готов придушить, – хмыкнул М-21, но понял, что Франкенштейн говорит серьёзно, и заткнулся.  
– Я бы мог ввести тебя в кому искусственно. Под контролем приборов. Со всеми медикаментами под рукой. И продержать тебя там безопасное время.  
М-21 уставился на Франкенштейна широко распахнутыми глазами. О таком варианте он как-то не подумал. Да ему даже в голову не могло прийти нечто подобное!  
– Я понял, – хмыкнул Франкенштейн. – Неделя тебе на восстановление, и начнём. А я пока придумаю, чем тебя притравить как следует. А пока лежи, у тебя там кровавая каша вместо лёгких.  
М-21 покорно опустился на кушетку, даже позволил нацепить на себя маску обратно. От недостатка кислорода голова кружилась, с маской стало проще дышать, и он снова отключился, теперь уже в сон.

Неделя пролетела в томительном ожидании. М-21 никому не говорил про их с Франкенштейном задумку, да и шеф не особо распространялся, делая вид, что вообще забыл о разговоре. Но ровно через семь дней утром он напомнил М-21, что вечером ждёт того в лаборатории.  
М-21 все эти дни промучился от предвкушения, а в последние несколько часов просто места себе не находил. Ожидание сделалось томительным, и М-21 радостно дёрнулся, когда Франкенштейн, наконец, позвал его вниз.  
В дверях он встретился с Райзелом. Тот деликатно перехватил его за рукав кончиками пальцев. М-21 остановился, ожидая, что Райзел-ним скажет, но тот промолчал, только посмотрел на М-21 долгим печальным взглядом, пробравшим до самого нутра. Потом Райзел выпустил его рукав и прошёл в гостиную. М-21 так и не понял, что это значило, но ему вдруг стало как-то не по себе.  
– Ну что, начнём? – Франкенштейн, в отличие от Райзела, горел энтузиазмом. Ещё бы, поэкспериментировать над оборотнем на грани жизни и смерти, да ещё и с его согласия – о чём ещё этот учёный хмырь может мечтать?  
М-21 лёг на кушетку и спокойно ждал, пока Франкенштейн крепит на него с десяток датчиков – на грудь, запястья, щиколотки, большой палец, сетку с электродами на голову, предварительно как следует смочив их гелем. Затем Франкенштейн закрепил обе руки М-21 в мягких пазах и ввёл ему в вены на обеих руках иглы-бабочку.  
– Здесь – яд, здесь – антидот, – пояснил он. – Кома вообще не характерна для вашего вида. Либо успел отрегенериться, либо откинул лапы. Я буду держать тебя в этом состоянии максимально возможное время. Ты готов?  
– Да.  
Франкенштейн повернул колёсико первой капельницы, и по вене потекло что-то на редкость противное. М-21 замутило, но блевануть он не успел – отрубился.

Их целая толпа, взбалмошных, храбрых и счастливых. Им море по колено, а будущее неизвестно и прекрасно. В руках какой-то алкоголь, М-21 не помнит названий и марок, но чувствует вкус на губах. Кто-то, кажется, девушка, виснет на нём, шепчет на ухо что-то, но он не слышит слов, только видит её накрашенный алой помадой рот и чувствует её тёплое дыхание… Такая знакомая, такая своя, такая…

М-21 пришёл в себя на кушетке в лаборатории, было дерьмово, но терпимо. Едва он сумел произнести, что-то внятное, он тут же выдохнул:  
– Ещё!  
Франкенштейн снова повернул колёсико капельницы.

Адреналин бьёт по вискам. Сзади М-21 – кто-то, дорогой ему. Родной, свой, он не помнит, кто, только знает, что будет стоять до последнего. Перед ним – несколько человек, он не может разглядеть лиц, не слышит голосов, только неразличимый гогот и блеск фонаря на финке. Удар, вспышка боли, испуганный крик сзади, грудь заливает кровью из порезанной губы. Перед глазами – щёгольские жёлтые ботинки нападающего…

– Ещё!

Музыка, так много музыки, басы отдаются дрожью в грудной клетке. Вокруг – темнота и мелькающие пятна света, толпа затянутых в чёрное двигающихся в такт тел, море поднятых рук. Тело дрожит от восторга. Кто-то подходит к М-21, закидывает ему руку на шею, что-то орёт на ухо, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Потом смотрит и улыбается. Черты его лица расплываются, имя никак не может всплыть в памяти, но М-21 с ним легко, и они поют вместе орущую из колонок песню, и в голове легко и счастье через край…

– Ещё! Дай мне ещё немного времени!

Его зовут по имени. Снова и снова. Разные люди, разные голоса. Дорогие и ненавистные, они зовут, кричат, выстанывают, изгибаясь в руках, его имя, и М-21 уже почти слышит его, почти читает по губам сочетание звуков, такое знакомое, ещё немного – и он сможет вспомнить…

– Ещё!  
– Нет.  
– Что?!  
В голове плыло, как и перед глазами, во рту горький вкус мешался с погано-кислым – кажется, он всё-таки проблевался, и Франкенштейн просто повернул его на бок к лотку, сердце стучало в висках, кожу холодило от испарины, дыхание перехватывало.  
– Мне нужно больше времени!  
– Нет, М-21, хватит, – Франкенштейн покачал головой.  
– Что?! Почему?!  
– Твоё тело не выдержит больше.  
– Но я ещё не вспомнил!  
Франкенштейн пожал плечами:  
– Ты больше не выдержишь. Твоё тело. Ты не умрёшь – я не позволю, но ты, если можно так выразиться, надорвёшься. И, скорее всего, потеряешь свои способности – целиком или частично. Точка невозврата. Перейдёшь её – и последствия станут необратимыми. Согласен?  
Ещё год назад М-21 согласился бы не раздумывая. Но не сейчас.  
– Потеряю свои способности? Насколько? – быстро спросил М-21, зыркнув из-под слипшейся от пота чёлки.  
– Не могу спрогнозировать. Возможно, полностью, возможно – что-то останется, ты всё-таки живучий. Не переживай, из дома тебя за это никто не выгонит. Будешь просто отсиживаться где-нибудь во время атак.  
Франкенштейн знал, куда бить.  
Отсиживаться, когда другие идут в бой? Сидеть дома, зная, что его друзья идут на смерть и, возможно, уже не вернутся?! Смотреть и ничего не мочь сделать?!  
Но на другой чаше весов – его воспоминая, его прошлая жизнь. Всё, к чему он стремился, всё, что уже почти успел поймать за хвост. Его память. Его личность.  
Личность?  
М-21 не помнил, кем он был раньше. Но он точно знал, кто он есть сейчас. Он больше не обрубок прежней личности, потерявшей себя вместе с воспоминаниями, не жалкий остаток измученного человека. Он сам не заметил, как изменился и стал тем, кем стал.  
М-21 выдернул иголку из вены.  
– Спасибо, Франкенштейн. Но я не хочу тупо смотреть, как убивают моих друзей, и не быть способным что-нибудь сделать. Насмотрелся уже раньше. Не понравилось.  
М-21 сел на кушетке и тут же лёг обратно. Голова кружилась до звёздочек в глазах. Хотелось пить. Франкенштейн протянул ему стакан воды, но с пары глотков М-21 замутило.  
– Ничего, интоксикация скоро пройдёт, – пообещал Франкенштейн.  
М-21 прикрыл глаза. Он только что опять всё проебал. Не вспомнил ни имени, ни каких-либо зацепок. Всё впустую.  
Или нет.  
Какая разница, кем был тот парень из прошлого. Его уже давно нет. Сгнил в земле, только кости остались, только смутные нечёткие воспоминания.  
Он – не тот парень. Он – М-21. Оборотень. Член семьи Франкенштейна. Член РК-4. Он тот, кто он есть, и ничего другого ему не нужно.  
– Спасибо, – серьёзно произнёс М-21.  
Франкенштейн повернулся к нему, улыбнулся:  
– Я рад, что ты с нами, М-21.  
Тот только хмыкнул себе под нос, так и оставив невысказанным: «Я тоже рад, Франкенштейн».


End file.
